


Capax Infiniti

by Cyhyr



Series: SylvixWeek2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Discussion of Adoption, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Married with a child, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyhyr/pseuds/Cyhyr
Summary: Felix called Kida a "blizzard" like any other parent would call their child "sweetheart".A day in Sylvain's life with a five-year-old and a loving husband.Written for SylvixWeek2020 Day 7: Married/Domestic Life
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: SylvixWeek2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934302
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Capax Infiniti

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all read ch 7 for my SylvixWeek2019 collection, you'll recognize little Kida.

Sylvain woke smiling to a persistent jab to his shoulder and a sweet giggle at his side. In the night, Felix had turned away and curled around his own pillow, but his back was still pressed tight against Sylvain’s hip and side. No, the jabbing and giggles came from his other side—where, kneeling on the bed in her nightgown, his precious daughter was grinning and waiting for him to wake up.

“Hey, baby,” he whispered, sleep-slurred. “How long’ve you been up?”

“I got by Nanny _and_ the Steward,” Kida said proudly. She finally stopped poking him, and instead started shaking her head back and forth to swing her braids around.

“Impressive,” Sylvain murmured, actually impressed. After the last two nannies failed to keep up with their slippery daughter, Felix hired a rehabilitated thief to be her new watcher, hoping that someone with such experience wouldn’t lose a five-year-old. The Fraldarius Steward had been in service since Felix was a kid, and though he was old, he had experience with small children bearing Major Crests. It was determined that he was to remain on staff as long as possible, or until Kida could control her own power. He kept a close eye on the little girl, as he had for her father.

Nevermind that she was easy to spot. She had the bright red Gautier hair, afterall.

“Breakfast?” Kida asked.

Sylvain yawned theatrically, reached his arm around her, and pulled her down to snuggle on his shoulder. “Nah.”

Kida’s giggles returned, and she nuzzled into his side for a moment. “When’s papa gonna wake up?”

“I’ll bet you papa woke up the second you opened the door.”

“No, I was quiet.”

“No she wasn’t,” Felix muttered from his other side.

“Papa!!!” Kida flung herself over Sylvain’s body and began climbing on top of Felix to sit on him. She wasn’t careful _at all_ and nearly put her foot in Sylvain’s face trying to get to her Papa; but who cares about _Daddy_ when _Papa_ is awake? “What are we doing today?”

“Kida, the sun hasn’t even fully risen yet.” Felix turned over so he was on his back, shifted so his head was cradled on Sylvain’s shoulder. Sylvain couldn’t resist pressing a kiss into dark, bed-ridden hair.

“I wanna go riding! And a picnic!”

“We’ll see.”

“Aww, Pa—”

Felix held up a hand and stopped her whine. “I don’t see why we _can’t_ , but you have to let Daddy and me get work done this morning first. Then, this afternoon should be clear.”

Kida bounced happily and squealed. “Yay! Thank you, thank you, you’re the best Papa ever!”

Felix groaned. “Don’t thank me until we’re leaving. It’s still a _maybe_.”

Kida jumped off the bed and landed with the grace of an adolescent wyvern. Before she scrambled out of the room, she grinned back at them, “‘Maybe’ sounds like ‘yep’ to me!” Her giggles faded away into the hallways of the Fraldarius manor.

Sylvain smiled and held Felix tight against his chest while his husband glowered. “Your daughter,” he snapped. Sylvain chucked and tipped Felix’s chin up to, finally, kiss him good morning. Eventually, they settled back down to try and get a bit more rest before their day would have to start for real. Felix curled his fingers through Sylvain’s chest hair and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

* * *

With their marriage almost four years ago came the joining of the Fraldarius and Gautier lands. Sylvain still held his title as Margrave, but left the actual maintenance of the border to trusted colonels and lower generals he’d worked with during the war. He still needed to occasionally lead excursions into Sreng himself, but he kept them as diplomatic as possible for the sake of his family.

Of course, with the Margravate came the busy work and _that_ , for some reason, he couldn’t seem to delegate. Felix had given him the Duchess’ offices after Sylvain came to live in Fraldarius, and while the household had initially snickered behind his back and the younger servants referred to him as the new Duchess Fraldarius, Sylvain liked his office.

He especially liked that it was large enough that Kida could have a play space.

(Sometimes he remembered the late Duchess Fraldarius—Felix’s mother, who had been sweet and kind and had passed too young. He could imagine her managing the household from the space, Glenn playing where Kida’s books and toys were always scattered, holding a tiny Felix on her lap. Sometimes Kida did or said something so particular and it would throw him back to when he would foster in Fraldarius for the winters. He, too, used to play with Glenn and Felix in these offices; and he’s so happy Kida can unknowingly share in such good memories.)

“Daddy?”

“Yes, baby?”

Kida giggled. “I’m not a baby anymore!”

He looked up from his papers and saw her standing at the edge of his desk. She was just about a head taller than it, now; but if the Gautier blood ran as strong as her mother had claimed, she’d have plenty of growth spurts in her future.

“No, I guess not,” Sylvain sighed. “But you’ll always be _my_ baby.”

Kida smiled and came around the desk to climb into his lap. “What’re you doing?”

“Trying to improve relations with Sreng.”

Her smile faded—just a bit. “Are you going to leave again soon?”

“No, not now. Winter’s on its way,” he explained. “It’ll be dangerous to travel then.”

“Why don’t they attack during the winter? When they know we’re vuln-ble?”

“Vulnerable,” Sylvain corrected her. “And it’s just as dangerous for them, sweetie. This is a good time for talking and attempting to find peace.”

“So I can visit someday?”

He smiled. “That’s the plan. If you want, of course. I’d love to be able to take you to your home country, but not now.”

“Okay. Is it lunch time soon?”

Sylvain glanced outside and happened to catch Felix riding back with the troop he’d taken out for the morning drills. “It is, actually. How about that picnic?”

* * *

By the quarter hour mark of riding, Kida was bored and began to fidget where she sat in front of Sylvain. She had done this exactly once before, riding with Felix, and afterward he had declared that until she was able to ride alone she was to ride with Sylvain. Felix’s riding skills were good, but they weren't _that_ good.

With Kida fidgeting, Daisy snorted and tried to speed up; Sylvain shifted his grip the slighted bit and calmed the mare down, and then turned his focus on his daughter.

“I spy something gray,” he said.

Kida started looking around, and found it quickly. Pointing into a tree, she squealed, “Squirrel! My turn!”

“You didn’t even let me tell you if you were right,” he chuckled.

“There’s nothing else that’s gray, Daddy. I spy something _sharp_!”

“Hmm. Sharp, huh? Could it be Papa’s swords?”

“Nope!”

“His dagger?”

“Nuh-uh.”

“His _outfit_?”

Felix looked over at him and narrowed his eyes; there was still the barest hint of a blush on his cheeks though, so Sylvain counted it as a win.

Kida giggled. “It’s not Papa’s anything!”

Sylvain sighed. “I give up.”

She dug in her little pouch on her belt and pulled out a tiny knife. “This! I found it in a drawer in Nanny’s room!”

“Oh Saints, _Give me that_ ,” Sylvain said, and quickly disarmed his daughter from behind. He handed the knife over to Felix for safekeeping, as he was still in close contact with their daughter. “Felix, that woman’s gotta go.”

“Kida, you’re not supposed to be in her room,” Felix groaned. To Sylvain, he said, “I told her she could have a few weapons in her room.”

“Yeah, but now our kid got into them.”

“I’m sorry,” Kida whimpered.

Sylvain sighed. “Apology accepted. In the future, don’t go into rooms you know you’re not supposed to enter. And if you want to work with weapons, you have to do it in the armory, with either Papa or myself.”

“And your weaponry _stays_ in the armory,” Felix added.

“Okay. I understand.”

Sylvain leaned over and kissed her head. They continued their ride with no further problems. They would still need to discuss the _nanny's_ employment, but they could enjoy their family picnic first.

* * *

A recurring problem with supper had begun when Kida was around twenty months old and _still_ hadn’t been resolved. Sylvain had asked around the household’s parents for advice, wrote to friends who had children, and even went so far as to visit his mother in old Gautier. No one had ever heard of such a problem and none of them saw it as a problem either.

Kida didn’t like meat.

The cooks couldn’t prepare a meaty dish that Kida liked. At her father’s requests, she would try each new dish—two bites, politely spitting out both of them. She would then eat around the meat to devour the vegetables or pasta.

Now, four years old, the head cook had settled into the routine of preparing a meal for Sylvain and Felix, and a meatless option for their daughter. Occasionally, she would introduce a new dish to the Duke and Margrave; the old rule applied to Kida then, Sylvain giving her two bites of his own plate for her to try first before she could eat her own food.

It had only occurred twice that a new dish had been declared Kida-approved. Each time, the protein was some kind of fish.

“Can I be excused?”

Sylvain looked over at her plate, scraped clean of some concoction of cheeses and vegetables that the cook had found was a favorite of Kida’s. “Are you still hungry?”

She shook her head. “Nope!”

He nodded. “Then, yes. Go on.” Kida hopped down from her seat with a smile and started to run out of the room.

Felix added, “Don’t open any closed doors. They’re closed for a reason.”

Kida stopped, scuffed her feet on the floor, muttered, “Okay,” and then continued on her way.

Sylvain, still watching the door, reached out his hand in Felix’s direction; he smiled when Felix clasped their hands together atop the table. “You ever think of having another?” he asked.

“We already have one red-haired blizzard who blows through this house every day and you want to have another?” Felix tried to sound stern, but he called Kida _blizzard_ like any other parent would say _sweetheart_.

The tone didn’t escape Sylvain. “Yeah,” he sighed wistfully. “I kinda miss the baby days, y’know?”

Felix frowned. “Not really. You were in Sreng and then in Gautier for most of that first year, remember?”

“She was so little,” Sylvain reminisced. “And so snuggly. You can’t get her to sit still long enough to get a good hug out of her anymore, but _man_ , newborn snuggles are the _best_.”

“I’m _right here_ , Sylvain,” Felix chided.

“Oh stop,” he laughed. He turned to Felix and softened; face, shoulders, breath— _Goddess this man_. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do,” Felix murmured. He leaned in a little and Sylvain met him the rest of the way, kissing him softly over their mostly-finished supper. Felix pulled away first, not by much; just enough to speak. “If we’re going to look for another child, especially a baby,” he said against Sylvain’s lips, “I’d like to start as soon as possible.”

Sylvain grinned wide. “Really?”

“I said what I said,” Felix grumbled. “We can make plans to visit Fhirdiad in the coming weeks. We’ll see if there’s an infant in the orphanage there that clicks with us.”

“Kida, too.”

“Of course,” Felix nodded. “I wouldn’t dream of adopting a child she didn’t adore, too.”

“You don’t mind having two,” Sylvain snickered, “ _blizzards_ in the house?”

Felix growled, pulled Sylvain back in for a harsh, deep kiss.

They were just about to abandon their supper when a dim crash echoed through the manor. The kiss ended, and they both listened intently, looking at the open door.

Distantly, they heard a shout. “I’m okay!”

Felix grabbed Sylvain by his shirt collar, pulled him back down to continue the kiss. Sylvain was smiling too much for the kiss to be effective, and muttered against Felix’s lips, “Do you think she knows how _not_ reassuring that is?”

Felix’s only response was to kiss him harder.

Later that night, after reading Kida a story and talking with her about her favorite part of the day, she jumped into each of her father’s arms and gave them each a hug and a kiss on the cheek; let them help her into bed and tuck her in; and sleepily said, _Good-night_. And while Sylvain held Felix in her doorway, watching her shift and settle and ready for sleep, he turned his face into his husband’s temple and kissed him. “ _Your_ daughter,” Sylvain muttered along his hairline.

Then they closed her door and went to bed.


End file.
